The Promise
by horizontal stripes43
Summary: Fang hasn't been feeling well. What will happen when Max tries to help? R


**Heyy, wow, this like my third story today!! you reviewer people should be happy!! haha well, to get to the point, i don't own. i have an I LOVE BASKETBALL keychain that keeps gettign stolen, though. I own that. And this story.**

* * *

The Promise

(Max's POV)

Fang had been feeling bad for some time now.

And by bad I mean sick. And by sick I mean extreme headaches/stomachaches, fever, nausea, insomnia, (which scares the shit out of me), and many other things that get me freaking worried. We haven't left the cave in over a week, and Iggy says there's nothing he can do unless we get some medication for Fang. And of course that would mean either a) stealing or b) hospital.

And of course, Fang won't let me take him to a to a hospital. He says he's had enough bad experiences there. So I'll threaten to turn him over to the School, but we both know I don't mean it. At least, not yet.

It seems like there's nothing we can do for him. He has a fever, so we'll put a cool cloth on his head, but it only makes him worse. He'll wake up in the middle of the night panting, but never get back to sleep. Iggy even told me that Fang was trying to get Iggy to kill him, so he'd be out of our hair.

I smacked him for that. _Hard_. I never want to hear him say that again. _Ever_.

Then this morning when I woke up, Fang wasn't in the cave. I went outside and saw him sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking down. I sat down beside him.

"Hey." His voice was hoarse.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Enjoying what time I have left."

I gaped at him. "You are _not_ dying. Stop overreacting."

He offered me a half smile. "I had a dream last night."

I looked deep into his dead eyes, wanting to say, _So what? We all have dreams! Why should you be different?_ But something told me that wouldn't please Fang.

"What was it about?"

"I looked in the mirror and my expiration date showed up. I couldn't read the numbers, but then I couldn't breath, and I just collapsed and I was back at the School. They were… fixing me. I heard someone say _"He'll be the one. The one to destroy the Flock." _Then I woke up, and well… can you check?" Fang turned and lifted his hair. I leaned forward slowly.

I took a deep breath. "7/20/08."

"What's today?"

"7/13/08. Friday the 13th. You have exactly one week."

But Fang was shaking his head. "No. If I expire, I'll go back to the School. You have to kill me, Max. If you don't I'll make Iggy, or…"He trailed off. "You won't do it," He said quietly, "and neither will Iggy. Right?"

I shut my eyes. This was not happening! "Hold on. If you're expiring, then should Iggy and I also?" I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and Fang checked. "Nope, your good."

"Why? That's not right. It's not fair!" I pouted. I didn't care how childish I sounded.

"_Maybe I can explain. _The accursed Voice said. _Fang wasn't originally part of your Flock. He doesn't know this, but he has an older brother and younger sister, who, with him, will ultimately destroy the Flock. So we set an early expiration date for him. No matter what, the School will get him and change him into them. He will destroy the Flock, Max. Like I've said all along, Fang's a traitor."_

"You've never said that!" I exclaimed. Fang gave me a quizzical stare, but otherwise ignored me.

"_Yes I have. You just haven't paid any attention. I sent Fang's blog a message for instance. That should have been a dead giveaway."_

"So should we kill Fang, or let him die… somewhat naturally?" I asked and Fang glared at me, before vomiting over the edge.

"_Your choice, Maxie. Either way he's going to be part of your destruction." _

"Don't call me 'Maxie', and stop saying that! Fang won't kill me!" Fang only vomited more, if that was even possible.

The jackass voice shut up, and I turned to Fang. He looked like hell. His hair was messed up, clothes rumpled, face pale, but his eyes were the worst. They dark shadows circling them and no expression in them whatsoever. Like Fang was already ready for death.

I took a deep breath and shoved Fang off the cliff.

"MAX!" His scream echoed, sounding eerily creepy, breaking the silence of the morning.

The Flock came running.

"What was that?"

"Who screamed?"

"Where's Fang?"

"Are we eating breakfast soon?""What happened?"

I did the only thing I could do at a moment like this.

I broke down sobbing and lied through my bitter tears.

"F-f-Fang… he was saying how… how his ex-ex-expiration date showed up. And he didn't want to die in front of the Flock, so he- he…" I let out a wail, "he jumped off the cliff!"

"Why didn't you go after him?" Iggy asked, stunned.

"I- I- I don't know."

"She was in shock. Her mind couldn't process what was happening until it was too late." Nudge explained.

Iggy nodded, but I don't think he believed me. He took off from the ledge and swooped down towards the ground.

(Iggy's POV)

I couldn't believe it! Max killed Fang! I don't give a shit what Nudge says! I could feel the guilt pouring out of her like a flood.

I had no clue as to where I was going. I just flew until my feet hit ground, and then I stumbled around, feeling for a body. Finally I found one, and I knew as soon as my hands raked his body, it was Fang.

Almost all of his bones were broken, including his neck and spine. Even though I knew what the result would be, I checked his pulse anyway.

A faint beating stood out.

"What the f--" I started to say, but I was interrupted by shouts.

"IGGY!"

"IS THAT FANG?"

"IS HE DEAD?"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" "IS HE ALRIGHT?"Max reached me first. She put her head on his chest. "He's alive?!" She gasped incredulously. Her voice gave her away.

"You… you…. Why Max?" I couldn't bring myself to hate her guts. I knew how much she loved Fang, and she wouldn't kill him, would she?

"He had a dream." The tears kept coming. "He told me that the School were gonna fix him, and he was going to kill us, along with his brother and sister." Max explained softly.

"That's right." A voice that was as cold as ice, spoke from above us.

(Angel's POV)

I spun around. A girl, about ten years old, hovered above us with a eighteen-year old guy. They both resembled Fang. I tried to invade their minds, but both had a solid brick wall set up, even better than Fang. I quickly gave up and studied their appearances.

The girl had long smooth black hair and bangs hanging in her eyes. Her skin resembled olive-colored porcelain, and it seemed if I touched her, she would shatter. The girl's wings were huge, a deep purplish color.

The boy was a totally different matter. His wings were like a moonless night. He looked as hard as a rock, with dark brown hair roughly cut right below his ears. His eyes looked black, and he flew lower, reaching for Fang.

Max instantly stood up, fists clenched. "Hold up. Who are you, and what are you doing?"

The boy smirked, but it was the girl who answered. "I'm Skye. This is Dmitri. We are Fang's siblings."

"How is he still alive?" I spoke up. Max shot me a look, but I didn't care. I was curious.

Skye answered again. "We can't die. We are indestructible. Sure, we can be wounded, but we don't die. _Never_. Fang will get up in five minutes or so."

"But what about his expiration date?" Iggy questioned.

"That's the day the whitecoats will come for him. He'll get sick, so he'll be easy to take." Skye explained. "You have to let us take him."

"No." Max said, "You think I'm stupid? What about you guys destroying the Flock?"

"That's what we were made for. You were made to save the world. We were made as a test to stop you. You were going to kill us if we tried, and Dmitri and I knew that. We had to come find Fang, and save him from the scientists."

I was so confused. Dmitri and Skye were going to save Fang from Max killing him? What?!

Max slowly nodded her head. "But… how am I suppose to know you're telling the truth?"

Skye smirked. It reminded me so much of Fang. I looked at him, lying there broken, except not so much. It looked like he was healing himself.

"Whoa!"

I interrupted Skye's comment of how she could possibly make that stuff up. She glanced at me, and I finally saw her eyes. They weren't black or amber, but instead blue, like the sky. I giggled at the irony.

"What?" Skye asked, and I remembered Fang. I'm only six, people!

"Look! He's like, fixing himself!" I cried.

Everyone except Iggy turned to look at Fang. Instead Iggy ran his hands over him. "Nothing's broken! How…?" Iggy gaped.

"When we're together, we can heal much faster." Skye explained. She didn't have time to say anything else, though, because just then, Fang groaned.

(Fang's POV)

I felt like I died and went to hell, then was regurgitated by the devil and spit onto a cactus that then threw me onto Mars and the Rover ran me over. But then I could hear voices, and I didn't think I was dead anymore. Damn.

I tried to focus and felt light hands feel all over me. What the heck?

I heard someone gasp, but the words were blurred. Then I could barely make out a girl say something that sounded like "Eh err Heather, wecan heal touch faster."

I groaned. This was too confusing!

More clearer voices came pounding into my head, none of them my own.

"Fang!"

"Are you okay?"

"You're not dead are you?"

"Wake up!"

"Open your eyes!"

My eyelids were pried open by the same hands that I felt before. Sunlight glared down at me, and I snapped them close.

Suddenly I was lifted off the ground by strong hands.

"We have to go." A girl spoke. I instantly recognized the voice, and I knew whose arms I was in. "They are near."

"But will we ever see him again?" Max's strong voice was full of worry.

"When its safe, I'll find you." I said quietly.

"Promise?" Her voice cracked.

"We have to go." My sister spoke urgently. Dmitri took off.

"Promise!" I shouted behind me, in false hopes she could hear me. I sighed. _I will find you one day, Maximum Ride. I have too._

_

* * *

_

**Heyy, so R&R. K? If y'all think I should continue, tell me, and if I get ten people that want me to continue it, then I shall. If i don't, well, that your loss. **

**I think this isn't my best work. Not even close, but, thats my opinion. I might start another story soon, so be prepared. **

**LUV YOU GUYS!!**


End file.
